kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Landers
Ash Landers (アッシュ, Asshu), a character introduced exclusively in the anime, is the male counterpart to Angela Blanc and acts as Queen Victoria's butler and aide. Character Outline Ash is a pale 'man' with white hair and amethyst eyes. He amplifies these colors in his clothing, wearing a white suit with a purple vest. He fights with a sword that resembles a fencing foil, which is strong enough to cut through steel. Ash initially appears calm, quiet, and loyal to the Queen Victoria, although he does not seem overly concerned when audience members try to attack her at the curry contest. Moreover curious as how they would all react in such a situation. As an angel, he seems to think himself superior, and is annoyed by the queen's human qualities. Even before his true self is revealed, Sebastian Michaelis is notably suspicious of him and views him as a vulgar man.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 23 When he reveals his true form, it is known that he is the male part of a hermaphrodite angel, although both he and Angela have distinct personalities. In particular, he finds fighting to be exciting, becoming almost maniacal about it, and easily becomes angry when any attention is diverted away from him during a fight. He is connected to the organization that killed Ciel's parents.Kuroshitsuji ''anime, Episode 17 He also seems to be connected to the Scotland Yard as he is able to ask them to arrest Sebastian. He eventually falls into insanity, leading Sebastian to comment he might be a Fallen Angel. It is also hinted that he was the sole form controlling Drocell. Seeing as how his voice is heard as they speak back and forth whilst Drocell asks him the materials to make his dolls out of. Even partial parts of his distinct clothing can be viewed as well.''Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 10 Anime's Synopsis Curry Contest Ash first appears beside Queen Victoria at the curry contest, relaying small speeches from her to the audience at large. When Meena and the crowd break out from eating curryma, he does not seem concerned about it, but finds it interesting that some audience members are not affected, as he states that there is no human whose heart is free of darkness. His musings lead Ciel Phantomhive to wonder if the reason for this is because those who ate the afflicted curry had Sebastian's curry shortly thereafter, negating the curryma's effects. Ciel relays this to Sebastian, who force-feeds his curry to the affected and saves the audience. Afterward, the queen declares him the winner, and Ash approaches Ciel and personally congratulates him on his victory, promising to get the Royal Warrant to him soon. Book of Doomsday Ash appears briefly at the Phantomhive manor to inform Ciel of the cult and to request that he either disband or eliminate it, on behalf of the queen. However, he leaves the option of what to do up to Ciel, and takes his leave shortly afterward. Conspiracy and Revenge He first appears at Ciel's house, to ask that he retrieve an important item from John Stanley's corpse. However, he later frames Ciel and Lau for drug trafficking and has them arrested by the Scotland Yard. thumb|right|190px|Ash rescues Queen Victoria. He is next seen at the exposition, explaining that he came into contact with the queen after her husband's death and he is helping her purify London. He attacks Ciel on the queen's orders, but is stopped by Sebastian. Sebastian and him duel briefly, but cuts the fight short, lest they injure the citizens below.Kuroshitsuji anime, Season 1 Episode 22 Shortly after, the queen complains to him about being in pain from Albert's rotting flesh. He attempts to purify it, but she refuses, stating that she is already pure. Finding her delusions annoying, he abandons her, and Ciel later blames him for her death. After he flies away, he goes to the Phantomhive manor and retrieves Pluto, forcing him to set most of London on fire.Kuroshitsuji anime, Season 1 Episode 22 While London is on fire, he encounters Sebastian, who has abandoned Ciel. He suggests that they join together, which initially confuses Sebastian. However, he reveals that he is also Angela. This noticeably disgusts Sebastian, who abandons Ash/Angela, and rejoins Ciel after Ciel begins to show signs of returning to his "former self".Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 23 Ash sets off to the bridge, which is built out of the human sacrifices and souls. To which Sebastian comments it cannot possibly be a holy bridge. With Ciel wounded, Sebastian scales up the bridge to meet the angel. Whom is relishing in the impurities and sin of the dead. Which switching back and forth between Angela and Ash, taunts the demon. Also claiming how the impurities are more joyous than the finest of furs, and that it increases his power.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 As they begin to engage battle, Ash tries to call upon the demon dog Pluto, who never shows up. Enraged by this, the hermaphrodite shoots feathers out in recoil.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 After Sebastian enters his true demonic form, which he himself even refers to as "revolting", a countdown from ten begins as the angel is torn into. Ash shouting out in agony, repeating the line "filthy" over and over again.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Quotes * "Her majesty and her husband have a strong will to lead England into a bright world without filth. This will has also cleaned her own dirt, turning her into a spotless girl. What a noble aim. She fits perfectly as the master of an angel." * "No matter how much compassion they were given, humans cannot be saved." * "A huge effort is needed to burn away the uncleanliness and depravity of this city." Trivia *He has a similar role to John Brown, acting as her aide in the anime instead of him, he even holds a similar physical appearance. *Interestingly, he can read tea leaves. *He is sometimes called a Hemaphrodite angel. *In the Black Record, his name is written as Ash Landers (Asshu Randāzu). *In the FUNimation dub, his name is spelled Ashe. *Even though Angela and his appearance are technically the same, Ash's hair is a bit whiter than Angela's, as shown in the last fight between him and Sebastian, where he kept on changing his appearance between Ash and Angela. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Angels Category:Queen's Servants